Devil's Advocate
by Solarem
Summary: Just a regular soul going through the reincarnation process, but wait... something went wrong. Now watch as this soul is greeted by a new world and tries to make the most of its new life, surrounded by beings of unimaginable power and unfathomable stupidity. Harry Potter, Campione, Highschool DXD, Buffy, and whatever I decide to throw in next crossover. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction made for enjoyment and not profit. Any and all characters mentioned in this story from the various fictions in this crossover belongs to their respective authors.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Head pounding, the man opened his eyes. Or at least he thought it was his eyes. He couldn't really feel anything so there's not much to say there. He couldn't feel his limbs and couldn't move his head. The surroundings were dark, but he could barely make out shapes in front of him.

Gradually, as if someone was turning a great dial, the room became brighter to the point he could make out the figure in front of him. Sat in a big ass chair was a gigantic being.

The chair, or throne in this case, was bone white with branches of wood coiled around the sides. The back of the chair was draped in a velvet cloth and a maroon red cushion was placed on the seat. Seated on the cushion with what seemed to be a tablet of some sort was a giant purple humanoid. The being's eyes glowed a faint red and had a massive network of antlers on his head.

The man was pulled closer and closer to the throne until he was only a couple feet from the being. It looked down on the man, peering intently.

"Soul 893." The being tapped a few times on his tablet.

"Lets see… it says here you died yesterday at the age of 28 due to a terrorist bombing in your home country. Hmm… Ah. You are on your 530th reincarnation. Due to your efforts as an investigative journalist uncovering a couple scandals and crimes you have gained 8,902 karma points. Taking into account the actions of your previous reincarnations, you now have a total of 206,911 karma points."

The being made a couple more taps on the tablet."At least you have had a consistent personality through your reincarnations It makes things easier. It seems the past 20 reincarnations you have been involved in the knowledge trade in some sort of way and 70% of your reincarnations were bibliophiles. You won't believe the type of souls I get. You are right now the 893rd soul being judged by me today and just a few souls before you being judged was a serial killer who was a monk in the previous life and was a psychiatrist before that."

It stretched and cracked its neck. "Now, it seems you were somewhat of an anime addict some lives previously and set up a delayed activation with some karma points. You now have the option of being born into a random reality or the option of being reborn into a random harem comedy. Of course, you are not in any way assured in being even remotely connected to the main characters of the story. This just assures a spot in the same reality.

You also have the option of being born with an almost assured chance to get a significant weapon of some sort if you get into a reality with fantasy elements. Keep in mind you only have 3 more of both these reincarnation types available so choose wisely.

You may also spend karma points for a couple of options. You can buy an advantage for you in the next life with your karma points and can even gain points by sacrificing something. For example, you can choose to reincarnate with your memories intact with 5 million karma points. You can also be born as a blind quadriplegic with Down's syndrome for 500 thousand points. It's your choice."

The being stared expectantly down at the man. The man stared back, mute. This was mainly because he still couldn't move or feel his body. The being's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh right! Sorry about that."

With a few more taps on the tablet, the man could now move and talk. The very first word this soul uttered in the presence of this mighty being would determine how the man would be received. He took a deep breath in and yelled in a powerful voice.

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**" The man took a couple more deep breaths. He inhaled sharply one more time, and sighed. His shoulders slumping downward until he was hunched over, his arms swinging as he faced the floor. After a couple seconds, he snapped back to attention.

"Sorry. I was processing everything as you were giving me exposition and I just really needed to let out my frustration."

After a couple minutes of silence, the man spoke to the being. "I considered my options and I think most harem comedies aren't that bad so I probably won't be thrown into some sort of hell reality. I mean, action and adventure sounds nice until you get dropped into Warhammer 40K. I probably will choose to have the weapon just to make sure I have an advantage. As for any karmic abilities… can I have really good luck?"

The man gazed at the being. The being gazed at the tablet muttering incomprehensibly.

**Cough**

The being looked up from the tablet. "My apologies, my girlfriend was texting me."

It opened a button pad on one of the arms of the throne.

'Can't the thing just use its tablet?'

After stabbing with its index figure a couple times a holographic panel appeared in front of the man. It had a list of types of weapons and a shop of luck options.

"Choose one of the weapons and purchase a luck setting. It will deduct points automatically."

The list of available weapons was truly expansive. It even contained weapon types which definitely came from other realities, but they were grayed out. The man put his left hand on his chin and contemplated his options.

'Hmmm let's see. Swords, spears, halberds, falchions, chakrams, maces, flails, guns, knives, staves, javelins, sticks, bows, wait… sticks? Whatever. Well, if it's a fantasy setting then most likely melee weapons are good to choose. Also, considering the rarity of these weird weapons I'll go mainstream. There are a lot more legendary swords in my memory than legendary chakrams.

Sooo… sword, spear, knife, or stave. Swords are cool but spears are also pretty awesome. But I guess stabbing someone from a distance is a lot more safer and spears help with that. Eh whatever I'll go with the spear.'

The man chose the spear as his weapon encounter. After that, a new holographic display with thousands of luck options popped up. The man looked at the corner of the display and there was a filter option.

'Ok I'll filter between the prices of 5,000 to 50,000 karma points. No need to go way too overboard.' Scrolling down the list a couple items caught his eye but none particularly stood out. A couple were just weird.

'Bipolar Luck? It grants either very good or bad luck over a set period of time randomly every month. Nope. Lucky Pervert? Basically ecchi anime protagonist powers. Not my thing. Hidden Luck? Won't be prevalent in daily life but when something important goes down you get luck on your side. That would be helpful in so many situations. Tests, interviews, jobs, romance. I think this is the one.'

The man checked the price of his chosen option.

'44 thousand. Pricey but probably worth it.' He chose to accept the Hidden Luck option. The man winced seeing his total karma points drop by a quarter.

As the holographic panels disappeared, the man turned his head back to the being on the throne. The being was once again resolutely staring at his tablet. This time the muttering was a bit more audible.

"What do you mean we don't talk that much anymore. She knows I've been swamped with work. All these souls just keep dying and as the newbie I _have_ to do all these transfers. I wish it would be automated but it isn't. She knows its only for like 100 years."

*Cough* ***COUGH***

With a sheepish smile, the being looked up and once again addressed the man. "Since you have chosen your options, the final option before your reincarnation is what type of seal you would like to be put on your soul. Every soul gets a seal when passing though. For example, even now you have a seal on you. The seal that gets placed on you when you die lets you retain your memories but erases the identity you had and the identities of the people you knew are erased."

The man froze. Replaying every single memory he had, he couldn't think of his name. He could remember his time in high school in the newspaper club, he could remember that his dad was a lawyer with long hours and his mom was a nurse, and he could even remember the countless hours he spent reading books and watching TV in his free time. However, he couldn't remember the name of his mom, his dad, or any other friend or colleague.

"What the _hell._" He glared at the being sat upon the throne. It was indifferent to the man's plight. "You're telling me… that I don't know the names of anyone or anything from my life?"

A purple finger wagged back and forth. "Nope. Not at all. You just don't remember the name of the people closest to you and the people who you interacted with personally. You should remember the name of say... the founder of your country _and_ you could tell me what your favorite books are."

"…"

"Well? Tell me."

"_One _of the _founders _of the United States is president George Washington and my favorite book series is Discworld by Terry Pratchett."

The being threw its arms up forming a V-shape. "Good boy! As you can see this allows for an easy transition to the next life. Anyways, what I was originally saying before we had gotten sidetracked was that you need to choose what type of seal you want on your soul." It pointed to the dial pad on its throne.

"You can't choose yourself from the heads-up display you get because this part is very important, so it's controlled by me. This is to ensure you don't accidentally destroy your soul and stuff. I've inputted a random world that qualifies your settings and once you tell me which seal you want; I'll manually deduct the karma from you and send you on your way."

The man just stood there not quite comprehending what was just said.

The being waved its hand impatiently. "Well? Get on with it. I'm a busy god with things to do."

The man shrugged at the self-proclaimed god. He looked at the new panel in front of him. Each had a certain level of restriction and perks. Reading through the list, the only one he was going to take was the basic seal. It read:

Basic Seal – reincarnate has any perks bought while in limbo and every memory and talent is locked away until the soul is overwritten by the new life's memories.

The man looked back up at the god. The god was staring at tablet. Before the man could cough, the god's head shot up. He sprung up from the throne, fists clenched, with a dark gleam in his eye. A pulse of dark energy radiated from the divine being. The temperature of the room plummeted and the darkness writhed ominously. After a prolonged moment of silence, the god deigned to speak.

"FUCKING DAMN IT! What does she _mean_ she's breaking up with me? We had it all planned out and it was going to work out. I know we had our differences, but I don't know what kind of thing would convince her to break up. Even if she did find something wrong with our relationship why would she suddenly decide to break it off now? We had been going steady for 300 years and is it _too _much to ask that we might even talk about it before something like this would happen, but **no**. She just sends a message about wanting to break up and blocks me. Who does that? Boom just a tiny single message and everything is over. What the hell is wrong with her? This day has been exhausting and this is the last stra–"

"Excuse me."

The god froze in place.

By this point the god had been pacing back and forth with his left hand on his head and his right hand being waved about wildly. The man had no idea how long this would be going on for and decided it might be a good idea to interrupt the rant which was going on.

The god turned slowly towards the man and put a finger to his lips. The man froze and nodded. The god then methodically walked back in front of his throne and stood there breathing heavily.

**"AAARRRGHHHH"**

The god's hands slammed down on the armrests of the throne. A couple more deep breaths and the god straightened his back. He turned around with a pleasant smile on his face.

"I'm sorry wha–"

The god looked for the man. The man wasn't there. The god looked back at his throne. The broken button pad stood out clearly. The god looked back at the empty space the man had occupied.

"Well shit."


	2. Chapter 1: I Partake in a Ritual

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction made for enjoyment and not profit. Any and all characters mentioned in this story from the various fictions in this crossover belongs to their respective authors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Partake in a Ritual**

**"****COME HERE FREAK!" **One Vernon Dursley pulled the six year old Harry Potter through the front door of number 6 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry twisted his arm, but it was useless. His uncle's grip was like iron as he was dragged through the house. In a violent motion, Vernon wrenched open the cupboard door and shoved Harry inside. A bolt clicked as he was locked inside. Harry's head lay against the cupboard door as he curled up, hands hugging his legs. Vernon's voice could be heard ranting to his wife.

"I can't stand it Pet! Him and his freakishness! This is the last straw! Do you know what he did? A _tree _attacked our _son. _His freakishness was bad enough as it was, but this is bloody enough Pet!"

"Vernon, we can't just leave him! The boy's eight and you know _they_ will come looking for him in a few years. Besides what will we do? We can't leave him for adoption, the freaks would just bring him back, and what would the neighbors say?"

"Don't you worry. You know that Clark boy we saw at church last week? Well I was talking to his father, a fine man by the way. Did you know the electrical company he works for powers most of the neighborhoods here? Fine fellow. But he had told me how he knew someone who had a relative with the same type of freakishness. They reported it to someone in the church and they took her. They haven't had a problem since then. I'll can call him right now to see if he can help us."

"If you're sure Vernon."

"I'm sure Pet."

Their conversation soon became inaudible. Harry closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. 'Why can't I be normal?'

* * *

Harry was dressed in the best clothes he had ever worn. Vernon had gone out and actually bought clothes in his size to wear.

"Boy, do you remember what I said?"

Harry hung his head low. "Yes Uncle Vernon. When the man comes, I will tell him my name and he will take me to cure my freakishness."

"Exactly."

The rumbling of a car was heard outside the door and came to a stop in front of the house. The tap tap of footsteps were heard until it stopped just before the entrance of the house.

*Knock knock*

Vernon opened the door to reveal a well dressed man in a white top and white pants. He had a silver cross hanging from his neck and fell to just about the center of his chest. He had on a top hat and a black duster that reached to the middle of his shins

"Good evening." The man took off his top hat and smiled at the two. "My name is Marius Sellzen and I am here to pick up one Harry Potter."

Vernon shoved Harry towards the man. Harry stared at Marius. 'I don't know why but he seems creepy.' Harry shuffled forward, being pushed and prodded forward by his uncle. Marius crouched down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't be nervous. I'm a priest from the church and I'm just here to help you. I don't have children myself, but my brother Sigurd has two. Their names are Lint and Freed, and while I don't spend much time around them, I'm not completely useless." Marius looked to Vernon.

"Do you have his things?" Vernon grunted and showed a small suitcase. It contained Dudley's castoffs that Harry wore to school, some toiletries, and a secret item. Unknown to Vernon, Harry had snuck in a copy of a book from Vernon's study when cleaning it. He made sure it won't be missed as it was in the dustiest portions of the room. All the books in the study were bought to make it look like Vernon was well read. Considering the books hadn't been touched since the day they were bought; Harry didn't think he would be found out by his uncle.

Marius took hold of the suitcase and Harry's hand. As Harry walked down the paved driveway to the black sedan parked on the curb, he looked back towards the door. The faces of his aunt and uncle looked back at him. After a few seconds of staring, they slammed the door shut.

Harry looked towards the priest. "Excuse me, Mr. Sellzen."

Marius looked down at Harry and smiled. "Please Harry, you can call me Father Marius or just Father."

"Well… Father Marius, where are we going?"

"You see Harry, there are other children with special _circumstances_ like you do. Where we are going is a special camp the church has set up. There will be many other kids _just_ like you there. In fact, we have another sitting in the backseat. I picked her up just half an hour ago."

Father Marius walked to the trunk of the car and opened it. There was a another, much bigger suitcase already inside and Harry's was placed next to it. Closing the trunk, Father Marius then opened the back seat and ushered Harry inside.

Sitting in the comfortable leather seat, Harry came face to face with another child the same age as him in. She had bright eyes and her long bushy hair fell to her back. She stuck her hand out.

"Hi! My name is Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

After staring at the hand for a few seconds, Harry shook it. "Hi… my names Harry."

She smiled a blinding smile with pearly white teeth. "Hi Harry! Are you excited? I know I'm excited. My parents have gone to visit my grandparents in France because they are really sick and they heard from a friend that a someone was sending their kid to a bible study camp so we went to church that week and asked around for a place I could go. Since I really like to read my parents said they thought it would be good for me to go read the bible with some other kids. When we went to the church the pastor took a good look at me and went inside saying he knew just the camp for someone as special as me. Apparently, this camp is very special and my parents were happy I got in. What do you think? Do you like to read?"

Harry just nodded.

"That's great! So I was reading this really cool book in English class…"

Harry stared blankly at the girl who just kept talking, and talking, and _talking._ Nodding and grunting at what seemed the right places, he sat baffled.

'I didn't know someone could talk that much. I also don't get it. I thought Uncle Vernon said the place I was going was for freaks like me. Is Hermione also a freak? Why is she so happy? Also, no one told me we would be doing bible study! I got sick of it when Aunt Petunia tried to exorcise me twice. Oh, it looks like she stopped.'

Harry saw Hermione staring at him.

"Well?"

Before Harry could respond, Father Marius interrupted the conversation.

"Sorry to ask of this you two, but I am getting a phone call from one of my colleagues. Can you please be a little quiet for a while?"

"Of course, Father." Hermione had a solemn expression on her face.

"Okay."

"Thank you!" The priest picked up the phone. "This is Sellzen."

Trying to tune the call out, Harry leaned against the window and stared at the scenery pass by. It blended together into a blur of houses and trees.

"I've picked up the final two. Be ready when we arrive."

Harry felt his eyelids close. He felt really tired all of a sudden.

"Of course. This is the moment we've been waiting for. All the preparations are complete. Yes. I know. I'm bringing the final pieces _personally_. I'll see you soon."

The priest hung up the phone.

"Are you guys comfortable back there?"

There was no response.

Sellzen looked in the rearview mirror and the two children were fast asleep. He looked back to the road stretched out before him. His lips quirked up. It spread until a demonic grin was pasted on his face. His eyes gleamed with a dark light.

**"****Soon."**

* * *

Harry felt himself being shaken. Bleary eyed, he woke up. "Wha…"

'How long have I been sleeping? When did I fall asleep?'

Hermione looked at him. "Wake up. Father said we'd be arriving shortly."

Harry sat up and winced. He used his arm to massage his neck. 'Man, that hurts.'

"So Harry." Harry turned to look back at Hermione. "What's your answer?"

Harry just looked her. "I'm sorry, I don't remember the question."

"Oh, that's ok. I asked what book you would like to read next since you said you like reading and all."

"Oh." 'I don't remember saying that.' "Well… I have a book from my uncle's study in my suitcase."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Uhh… It's a compilation of three separate books. At least that's what I could remember from the cover. It's called _The Divine Comedy_. It sounds like it would be fun to read."

"All right kids."

Harry and Hermione turned to look at the priest. The car had come to a stop. "Time to get out."

Both the kids opened the car doors and stepped out into the cold night. Harry looked as his breath misted in the chilly air. 'Weird. I thought it's supposed to be warm in the summer.' The priest grabbed both kids by the forearm and started leading them towards what looked to be a cave.

Harry looked around. There were a couple other cars and what looked like a small bus. There was no parking space as each of the vehicles were haphazardly laying in the clearing. Leading out of the clearing was a simple dirt road. The forest loomed around them. He looked back forward to the dark cave entrance, only lit by what looked to be a small, battery operated lantern, swinging in the wind.

"Father? What about our things?"

"Don't worry _children_." The priest gripped tighter on both arms. "I'll go and collect them later. For now, follow me."

They marched further and further inside the cave. The passageways were dark but were lit by more of those lanterns at sporadic intervals. After a minute or so of walking, the passageway opened up to a gigantic amphitheater. At the far end of the space was a weird circle with a multitude of symbols on the ground. As the trio walked in, Marius was met by two robed priests.

"Alexander and Evelyn, good to see you. Take these two." In a sudden movement, the two priests grabbed Hermione and Harry. They slipped two necklaces on each of their necks.

"Ow! Father, what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Stop talking _witch._" The robed figure shook Hermione. Then, the two priests pulled their hoods down. The one holding onto Hermione was an old man, about 50 or 60 years old with grey hair, a receding hairline, and a scar next to his left eyebrow. The other was a shockingly beautiful woman with light green hair and green eyes.

"I know you! You're the old man at church that recommended the bible study camp. Why are you here? What's going on?"

"I _said_ BLOODY SHUT UP! See, the boy has it down pat. Hasn't said a word."

Harry stood thinking. He knew something didn't add up and had a sinking feeling the entire time. His panic grew greater and greater. He felt a tugging on his chest, but before anything could happen, the necklace placed on his neck grew brighter and shrunk until it started choking him. His right hand was held by the lady, but he tried his best to use his left hand to pry off the necklace. Before he could do that, the feeling in his stomach stopped and the necklace stopped glowing and strangling him.

"Ah ah ah. None of that dearie. We can't be having the heretics practicing _witchcraft_, can we? That artifact around your neck was created for people like you." The woman grabbed Harry's other hand to stop him from taking the artifact off his neck.

Marius let out a throaty chuckle. "Now now you two. No need to be too rough. Although, it won't matter soon enough anyways."

Marius continued walking, the other two priests dragging the children with them. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. It showed panic and shock, but more importantly, they were looking around analyzing. Harry also started surveying the room, seeing if they could maybe run somehow. There were two groups of children huddled next to the cavern walls with each group having a set of priests watching over them. The first group all were in some weird clothing, each having a long, thin, blade in their hands. They mostly had blank looks on their faces with some of them having tears streaking down their face. The other group were dressed in mostly normal clothes and most, if not all, were crying.

'Ok think Harry think. What's going on? It's a cult isn't it. My aunt and uncle sold me to a cult. They're going to brainwash me and do horrible things. No. NO. nonononono. This can't be happening. This is a dream. A very bad dream.'

"Come on boy. Stop dawdling." The woman jerked Harry forward. Soon, they stopped in front of the circle. Marius addressing another one of the priests.

"Are the remaining few from the Holy Sword Project ready? I know Valper got exposed but at least we managed to get a few out before we had to cut losses."

"Yes sir. Here they are, primed and ready for the ritual. They can be empowered or sacrificed whenever we want." The priest pointed at the first group of kids.

"Ok. I got the two born witches. We are good to go. Call everyone to gather around."

The priest hurried off while Marius walked into the center of the circle. There was a small table set up with an ornate cup and a sharp dagger. Picking up both the items, Marius turned around to face the antechamber. Another priest went and removed the table. Once that job was done, the priest retreated behind Harry. Twisting and turning to get a better look, Harry saw a line of priests behind him. Another group of priests brought up the first group of children. The second group was left where they were, with a couple more robed figures standing guard.

Marius stood tall and took in the crowd. He cleared his throat before starting to speak.

"Now, I'm sure you all know this because, after all, why you are here, but I feel it is important enough to bear repeating. We are here together, as a group of individuals, earnest and faithful in securing a better future. Not a better future for me, or for you, or for your family. No. Not just us. We are here to secure a better future for mankind. We know the church is useless. The cardinals and angels don't agree with our vision. We tell them of the witches, practicing witchcraft and living under our very nose. We tell them of the vampires, werewolves, and other dark creatures among humanities midst. What do they say? WHAT DO THEY SAY? Well, they say they aren't evil. They tell us, you can't punish them for existing. You know what I say to that. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY TO THAT?! TELL ME."

"**BLASPHEMY!**" The crowd of priests roared out an answer.

"That's right! Blasphemy. We know their kind is evil. You don't question a priest killing devils. But know this. Some have even started questioning the right to kill devils. Impossible you say. But nay. Some say, devils have emotions and morals as well. As if some _shitty _devils are equal to humanity. We are god's children. We are god's favorite. And now, it is time to **act**. I reiterate. We have gotten an audience with Michael himself, yet it was futile. We don't have the support of heaven. We don't have the support of the church. But here we are. At the beginning of a new world. We have gathered here as a people, to finish what our ancestors had started. We don't need Michael. We don't need Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael. We are humanity. We make our own fate."

Marius turned his back to the mass of people. Even still, his voice echoed around the chamber.

"We are here to call forth an angel greater. An angel stronger, more powerful than all that live in heaven today. We will call forth a god. One who will hear our cries, who will help our plight."

Marius turned back. Harry's eyes widened upon seeing it… 'What _is _he.' The giant psychotic smile that lit up his face.

"Let us begin."

The priests shuffled forward, encircling the ritual circle. Slowly, they started chanting in a unfamiliar language. Gradually, they started chanting faster and faster.

"Bring the girl."

"Please! Stop! Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything to you! Help! PLEASE!" Hermione tried to break free. It was no use. She looked at Marius. Pleaded. "Father Marius please stop this."

Marius looked back, utterly unmoved. "Her arm."

The old man restrained Hermione while another priest held her arm out in front of her. Marius held out the dagger. Hermione's chest heaved as her panicked breathing increased. In one smooth motion, Marius cut a slit from her wrist all the way vertically up her forearm. He placed the chalice underneath, catching all the red blood dripping down, not missing a drop. Hermione's screams continued, the chanting getting louder. Once the chalice is full, the priest took away Hermione's arm. Blood was still pouring out of the wound and dripping onto the floor.

_"__The blood of the true-born witch, her foul magics attached with her since birth, shall start this holy ritual. Power in blood begets power in life. Power in life begets a strong soul. With the strongest soul, all shall reach salvation."_

He placed the chalice on the ground. Hermione whimpered.

"Will you let me go now? Please?"

"Yes child." Marius smiled benevolently. "You shall be freed." Turning back to Harry, Marius looked him in the eyes.

'No please. Please don't let him do it. Please god. Please.'

Marius closed his eyes. "Leviticus 20:27 'A man or woman who is a medium or spiritist among you must be put to death. You are to stone them; their blood will be on their own heads.'"

Pulling out a pistol that was on his hip, Marius shot Hermione through the head.

**"****NOOO!** no…" Harry screamed. With a thud, her body fell to the ground. Hermione's glassy, dead, eyes bored into Harry's mind. One minute full of life, and the next, gone. Harry felt the pain of something breaking. He didn't know what. Gone before it had a proper chance to flourish. The potential for something, shattered.

"Alexander, take the body out of the circle." Holstering the pistol, Marius used his duster to wipe the blood off the blade. The priest that was restraining Hermione before picked up her body and walked out of the circle. He then threw it into a ditch. It seems it was specially dug and prepared for that purpose. Harry could only watch horrified. 'So much blood. Why is there so much blood. Oh god.'

"**DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!**" Harry screamed as the lady holding him clamped down tighter and tighter as he kept struggling. Marius laughed. The demented sound echoed in Harry's ears.

"You wish kid." The chanting grew louder. "Evelyn, bring the boy forward."

Harry strained and wrenched about, trying even harder to get free. It was futile. Marius looked down at him. His beady dark eyes flashing with some untold emotion. He held out the knife. In three swift cuts, Marius cut away the shirt Harry was wearing. He lifted the necklace that was on Harry's neck and threw it to the side. Blood dripped from the slashes where they cut too deeply. Using his finger to take the blood dripping from Harry, Marius started to draw symbols on his chest. With both hands behind his back, Harry tried. He kicked, screamed, thrashed. He tried to produce that feeling he had felt before. None of it worked.

The chanting grew louder.

Once Marius was finished, he placed his hand on the top of Harry's head.

_"__I release the shackles and seals that secure existence. I reject the container and eject the source of power. Witch blood for angel's might. Witch blood for angel's chains. Witch blood for angel's wrath."_

Marius tipped the cup of Hermione's blood and let it fall to the ground. "A red waterfall." Marius chortled.

_"__I now release the signs of life. The soul of an innocent yet destined to be damned. I sacrifice thee."_

Harry felt something flow out of him. He felt weaker and weaker until he could feel nothing more. As Harry's body slumped down, Marius smiled.

"Take him out of the circle but keep him close. We may have use for the body."

The chanting grew louder. The chanting grew faster. Marius stepped out of the circle and started chanting with the others. A bright white light shone in the center of the circle. It become too bright to bear and all averted their eyes. When the light faded away, they saw a majestic presence. With twelve golden wings splayed out behind him and waist length golden hair, the man had an unearthly beauty.

His sharp, blue, eyes roamed around the room. They took note the two groups of children scared and crying. They took note of the figures surrounding him in the circle. They took note of the body of Harry Potter, lying on the ground. They took note of the trail of blood on the ground, leading to a ditch. They took in all. His soft voice came out of his throat, low, yet it was heard by all.

"Heretic god and angel, **Helel**, at your service."


	3. Chapter 2: Death Takes a Holiday

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction made for enjoyment and not profit. Any and all characters mentioned in this story from the various fictions in this crossover belongs to their respective authors.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Death Takes a Holiday**

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground. Sitting up straight, he looked around. He was in a park; grass dotted the landscape and trees were littered around the area. Squinting a bit, Harry could see houses far in the distance, but it was too fuzzy to see clearly.

Harry felt a disturbance in the area. He stiffened as he felt two people sit down next to him. A woman sat to his right and a man sat to his left. The woman had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. The man had dark hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a kind smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?" His haunted eyes stared at the two intruders.

The man smiled and put a hand on Harry's shoulders. Harry stiffened a bit from the contact. The small motion set the woman off as she started sniffling and suddenly broke out crying.

"My name is James Potter and the woman next to you is my wife, Lily Potter. We're your parents Harry."

'Huh. I must have hit my head harder than I thought. First that weirdo cult and now this. What's next? It turns out my name isn't actually Harry Potter.'

"Although." James Potter looked pensive. "I should tell you this. Harry Potter isn't your full name."

Harry had whiplash as he turned sharply to face the older Potter. "How? Can you read my thoughts?"

Drying her tears, Lily laughed and smacked James on the shoulder. "Prat. Don't confuse our son. Honey, you said that out loud. Also, you probably would have learned this when you came of age, but your full name would be Henry James Charlus Potter."

"You see son." Harry's dad addressed him. "I learned this from my father and although it is nice that I can tell you this now, I'm angry about how you got here. You probably have realized there is something different about you. You're a wizard Harry. Me and your mum are also wizards. This means that there are certain contracts and such that bind your life and your magic. They work by recognizing the name you identify with and binding that identity with your magic. It is common practice in Noble households to have two or more middle names with one never being revealed to anyone else. This is to ensure without your _express_ knowledge, no one can bind you into a magical agreement. This tradition was created when rivaling houses would use the letters sent by the other house to bind individuals into contracts to kill them. Never, and I mean _never _write out your full name unless you are prepared to deal with the consequences."

Harry blinked rapidly. 'You know I feel like I'm getting a headache.'

Lily just sighed. "James, he's a child. He won't understand everything just yet. He'll learn later. Also, I want to say something. _YOUNG MAN_." Harry's mom put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Something deep inside reacted with fear and Harry crawled to hide behind his father.

"Why did you come here so soon? I wanted you to live a long and fulfilling life where you get married to a nice girl and give me a few grandkids. You just turned eight! You are too young for this sort of thing. You better not be here again any time soon!"

Harry peeked out from behind his father. "So where is here exactly?"

A grim expression came over his father's face. "Limbo. Or more specifically this is the outer portion of limbo where souls waiting to move on reside. Harry… you died. Originally, me and your mother spent some points to be able to remember our names and watch over your life and meet you when you when you pass on."

"Points?"

"Don't worry about it."

Harry's mother pulled her son close and held him close to her. "Oh, my baby boy. I'm so sorry about what you had to go through. I wish you never had to go to Petunia. I wish you didn't have to go through that horrid ritual. I wish you lived an ordinary life, free from danger and pain."

Harry felt something build up in his throat. He pressed his head into his mother. He felt hot tears running down his face. Ugly sobs wracked his body. 'Oh god. I can remember the blood. The screams.'

"Why mum? Why did you have to go? I was so scared and alone. Please. Please."

Lily just held her son closer and shared a sad look with James. He sighed and put a hand on Harry's back.

"I'm sorry son. Just remember this. No matter what happens, we will always love you. We gave our lives so you could live. When you doubt yourself of feel sad, remember this. We will always support you and are with you every step of the way."

Harry wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked at his father. "Thanks dad."

James beamed. Then, the surroundings stirred as if a great wind blew through. His expression fell. He looked his son in the eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry but me and your mother have to go."

Harry panicked and clung onto his mother. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes again. "Why? Why are you leaving? I just met you. Don't you want to be with me?"

Lily sniffled. "Oh Harry. We want to stay. We want to watch you grow and live, but we can't."

"Why?"

"Kiddo, your mum and I made a deal that we could stay in limbo and talk with you until all three of us were ready to move on. Then we would leave and reincarnate. Because you came here early, we only have a small amount of time left before we have to go. If we stay any longer you will die."

"I thought I was already dead. Why does it matter?"

Lily took Harry's hand and held on tight. "When we died, it wasn't in a car crash Harry. An evil wizard came to our house trying to kill you. I made a ritual that protected you even after we died. Unfortunately, that wizard also came trying to make a ritual. It turned out that the scar on your forehead contained the soul piece of the evil wizard."

James stood up and looked out into the distance. "The ritual the psychotic priest used to send you here used the sacrifice of a soul as power and as a beacon. Normally it would have been your soul that was sacrificed, and you would have actually died. However, instead of your soul being taken, it was the evil wizards. This means while you are here right now, you can go back to your body and live. You only have so much time though. If we wait too long, your body will break down enough that it won't support your return."

Harry looked horrified. "Why would I go _back_?"

Lily hugged Harry tightly. "Don't you ever say that ever again. I want you to live. _We _want you to live. Promise me Harry you will live. Promise me!"

Harry nodded.

"Promise me Harry! Say the words. You'll find something to live for."

"I promise mum."

"Good."

Lily stood up and stepped forward. She and James were standing side by side. He turned back to look towards Harry.

"Remember kiddo, we will always be proud of you. Unfortunately, we can't watch over you anymore since the bargain was completed. Know this, even we aren't there physically… spiritually? How do I say it?"

"Shut up James. Harry even if we are no longer with you, know that you carry our hopes with you. Live well."

Harry stared as they started dissolving into golden motes of light. Before they were fully gone, James suddenly spoke out.

"Oh! Someone wanted to speak to you. Give him a chance will you."

They disappeared.

'I wish… I wish I had more time.'

"They're good people Harry."

Harry turned around shocked. Standing behind him was a man who looked almost 30. He had a scraggly beard and bright brown eyes. He was wearing sneakers, jeans, a collared shirt, and he had a suit jacket on his arm.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I'm you Harry."

'What does guy think I am? A fool?' "You don't look like me. You sound weird."

"More accurately, I'm a past version of you. I grew up in the States. I died in a bombing and I reincarnated. I reincarnated into you. Of course, the entire reason why you are seeing me right now because when I was getting reincarnated something went wrong and my memories were incompletely sealed. This means part of my personality and some of my memories are still present in that soul of yours."

"Does this mean you'll be taking me over? Will I remember anything?"

The man laughed. "No no. The reason I appeared in front of you is because I'm giving you an offer. I won't take you over for a new chance to live, but if you would like, I can merge my memories with yours. There will be differences. You won't be the same person anymore. I think it will be a sort of blend between me and you. You'll have 20 years of memories to incorporate."

"20? You look older than twenty. You even look older than my parents."

"Of course I'm older than your parents. I died when I was 28 and your parents were probably only in their early twenties. You'll only be getting 20 years because your eight years of life has overwritten my first 8. You won't be missing much."

Harry was thinking. 'It might be a good idea. It might be cool to be an adult. I might not be scared all the time. What if he was bad? I don't want a bad guy's memories, or even a weird guy's memories inside my head.'

"What did you do when you lived? What's your name?"

"I don't have a name Harry. That knowledge was sealed when I died. And what I did… well, I went to college in the states. It was a small liberal arts school and I was an English major. Although, that didn't stop the college forcing me to learn math. I never actually needed to know how to use integrals to solve for sinusoidal graphs at work. Anyways, I'm going on a tangent. I graduated at 22 and moved to Washington D.C to get a job as a journalist. It didn't work out at first, but I got a job and they sent me overseas to Iraq to report on the war against terrorism."

The man shivered slightly. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Harry, even if you aren't completely involved, war changes people. I've seen things that still give me nightmares. It's not just the fighting, it's the people. I've seen things done by American soldiers I'm not proud of and I've seen things civilians do to survive in a war-torn environment. I've even _done_ some things I'm not proud of. Even journalists risk their lives. After two years I couldn't take it anymore and went back stateside. I became an investigative reporter and after a few years, here I am."

The man stretched and cracked his back. "That is who I am Harry. If you choose to do this, I'll come with baggage. Your thought processes will change. You'll notice things you won't have before. You will no longer be innocent."

Harry clenched his fists and glared. "I'll never be innocent after tonight. Hermione… I'll do it."

The man leaned towards Harry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then let it be done."

* * *

"Heretic god and angel, **Helel**, at your service."

After a few moments, Marius roared out with laughter.

"My lord. Thank you for answering our prayers. We require you to _purge_ the filth from this world. To cleanse humanity of the _taint_ that infects it."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose up. "I see. You require me to cleanse humanity. Could you be a bit more specific? That could mean a great many things."

Marius bowed down low. "Of course. Humanity is infected with witches, wizards, warlocks, magicians, and pagans of all types. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and all manner of foul creatures walk the earth. Devils tempt humans and devil worshippers are a dime in a dozen. Fallen fly around in their flocks. Pagan gods threaten us all. Please help us divine one."

The angel brought up his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hmmmm. I understand. Let's start with humanity shall we."

Marius psychotic smile widened even further. He gestured towards the second group of children. "We have brought children whose parents were pagans and rejected our lord. We _convinced _them to let us have them."

He gestured towards the first group of children, holding blades and in ritual clothes. "These were procured from other institutions in our holy church. We are ready to receive your will."

Helel smiled. It was a gorgeous thing, a truly joyous smile. He summoned a sword of pure light and held it in his hand. He beckoned for Marius to come forward.

"Come forth priest and receive my blessing. I shall start my cleansing of humanity."

Marius walked forward till he was barely inside the ritual circle. Helel walked forward and rested a hand on the priest's shoulder. Without any hesitation, Helel took his sword and stabbed Marius through the stomach. Marius eyes widened, his mouth open in shock, and crumpled to the ground. Sword still through his gut. The rest of the priests shouted in shock. Raising his hand, Helel manifested hundreds of spears made of light. Thrusting his hand forward, the spears shot at the priests. None were spared.

Each of the priests were crucified on the cavern walls. A spear of light speared through their wrists and through their ankles. Their screams and pleas could be heard. Helel tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Ah. Music to my ears."

Helel started walking forwards. Coming across Harry's body, he stepped over it and continued onward. He paused for a second. Looking backward, he studied the empty shell.

Harry opened his eyes. He gasped. Taking deep breaths in and out, he brought air back onto his body. His eyes stared blankly upward as he dealt with 20 years of memories rushing into his head. 'Holy shit my head hurts. Oh god the pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes and I'm not even dying. Damn it hurts. Ah I can't think right now.'

A shape manifested over Harry. It was Helel. Harry's eyes blankly followed the shape of the angel.

'Damn that's a pretty guy. He's so shiny. OW. No thinking. Pain, pain, pain, pain.'

Helel's voice sounded above him.

"Such a pity. It seems even if the boy lives, the 8 year old's soul can't handle this sort of stress. It would be more humane to put to poor boy out of his misery. Just having the shell of a body with no mind is such a sad occasion."

'Wait what the _fuck_? What's this guy talking about. I'm no shell. What's he doing. NO. STOP.' Harry tried to move his arms and legs, but the new memories messed him up. Instead of reacting normally, the brain signals of an adult, used to an adult body, struggled to adapt to a child's body. Harry trashed around wildly.

Helel called forth a dagger of light. He pressed down and stabbed Harry in the heart.

"Don't struggle. Shhhhh. It'll be over soon. You can go to sleep now."

He stood up and continued onward to the crucified priests. The children looked at him with a mixture of hope and fear. Helel looked at them with pity. He stomped his foot on the ground. A rush of fire blazed out from him. It created a giant circle of flames around the children. More went on and started burning the crucified priests, the sound of their screams intensifying.

One of the children looked at him and screamed.

"Why are you doing this? I thought angels are good."

Helel just smiled softly.

"Child I _am_ good. You see, I lived with my Father for millennia upon millennia. We lived in harmony in heaven. Then, my father created humanity. Adam and Eve. His precious _humans_. I saw how humans grew, how they **spread**. Humanity is taint upon the world and must be removed. Humans were unworthy of the grace and protection he bestowed upon them. You can observe from this very ritual. The sacrifice and killing of children. No."

The golden wings from behind him retracted and Helel's brilliant blue eyes turned crimson red.

"No. But… you may survive."

The children looked up at Helel with hope. They looked around at the fire burning higher and higher above them.

"Only the worthy may survive in the new world. Fight amongst yourselves. The last one standing shall survive."

The children looked at him in disbelief. With no other response from the god, some of the children backed away from the others. Fear took over. Soon, a kid lashed out. The groups of children started fighting each other. The ones with blades stabbed the others. Blood flew feely among the kids. Soon, after minutes of fighting, only one stood victorious. Barely standing with blood loss and fatigue, a lone child stood in front of the god.

"Good… Good." Helel threw his head back and laughed uproariously. "You have shown me how pathetic humanity is. You have shown me that you all are dogs, eager to turn on each other in a blink of an eye."

He stared at the standing child. Dressed in bloody ritual clothing, she wept.

"Very well. You shall be the first to die at my hand."

The girl fell backwards as she couldn't stand any longer. Helel gathered a ball of flames in his hand.

Everything froze.

Helel looked downwards and saw the bloody spearhead sticking out of his chest. Looking back, he saw the bloody body of Harry Potter, still with the dagger in his chest, holding onto the shaft.

"Fuck you bitch. Sleep is for the weak."

He fell forward.

* * *

"Don't struggle. Shhhhh. It'll be over soon. You can go to sleep now."

Harry tried to scream but couldn't.

'I just got killed by an angel. I just came back and I'm already dead. **PAIN**. Gah so much pain. My head hurts, my chest hurts, my everything hurts.'

Harry twitched, spasmed, and struggled until he lay on his side.

'Holy shit that's a lot of fire. And screaming. Angels are brutal.'

Harry's breathing came out in ragged gasps. 'I'm not dying yet. This can't be the end. I refuse. **I REFUSE.**'

A tugging sensation could be felt through Harry's body. The dagger in his chest started burning, glowing brightly. Harry kept pulling and pulling until he felt something, a crucial part of him. Something that would help him. He pulled with all his might. Suddenly, like a door opened, light shines in Harry's hand. A small spear around a foot long manifested.

'Are you kidding me? This thing can't be any bigger?'

The spear lengthened to around 5 feet in length.

'Huh. Good to know.'

Digging the spear tip into the ground, Harry gripped the shaft of the spear as tightly as he could. Slowly, Harry started to stand up. Using the spear as a crutch, he kept pulling himself up.

"…my father…Adam…human…unworthy…ritual…"

'Oh my god. What is it with people and just talking for forever?'

Leaning heavily on the spear, Harry managed to stand up straight.

"Fight amongst yourselves. The last one standing may survive."

'Ok, it seems angels have a really good PR department. I mean seriously? Dude screams evil.'

Harry tried shoving the tip of the spear along the ground. It wouldn't budge. Wheezing with exertion, he lifted the tip off the ground and lunged forward. Arms shaking, he pulled himself forward.

'That's one foot down.' Harry looked back up at Helel. 'Just 16 more to go.'

Harry kept walking forward, one foot at a time. The dagger in chest dug in painfully each time he moved. He paused for a second and started coughing. He felt blood dribble from his lips.

'Another one bites the dust.' *lunges* 'Another one bites the dust.' *lunges*

"Very well. You shall be the first to die at my hand."

'Didn't you already kill the priest dude already?'

Heaving the spear tip up until it lay parallel to the ground, Harry lunged forward one last time. Spear met flesh and punctured through it. The angel turned around and met Harry's eyes.

"Fuck you bitch. Sleep is for the weak."

Harry fell forward.

'Oh god my face. It hurts so much. So does my chest, and so does my legs, and so does my head, and so does my arms. Grahhhhh.'

* * *

"hehehehahahahaHAHAHA**HAHAHAA**"

Helel snorted.

"I can't believe it. The kid was alive. He should have died almost instantly. I did pierce his heart after all."

He grabbed the spear with both arms to try to pull it out of his body. As soon as his hands touched the spear, it started sizzling, burning him and sapping strength from his body. After a few seconds, the god gave up. He sighed.

"Of course. Damn that boy and his luck. The sad thing is I know exactly how these series of events came about. I was too arrogant to actually care."

Helel casually walked back to the ritual circle, as if there wasn't a spear sticking out of him. He walked next to Marius' body and nudged it with his foot.

"Are you dead or are you somehow still kicking as well. Well… this will tell for sure."

Helel manifested another dagger of light. Holding it for a second, he stabbed it down as fast as possible.

"AHHHHHHH. FUCK. What the fuck is wrong with you, shitty angel. You don't just stab bodies in the leg. What type of sick fucker are you?"

Helel sighed again. "Of course. Well… I'll make sure to finish the job this time. Any last words?"

"Yeah, a couple. Tell me, where did we go wrong? The ritual was performed correctly. Also why the fuck do you have a spear through your gut? It looks like a holy weapon. Can't you take it out and heal?"

Helel sat down next to the psychotic priest.

"You performed the ritual correctly up until the point you needed to sacrifice a soul. That's where you got screwed by fate."

"What do you mean. I had witch boy being sacrificed, and any child under 10 is basically guaranteed to be innocent. We even checked his soul."

"Yes, well, that's why you got fucked by fate. The boy was used in a ritual previously and he had a soul fragment of someone evil in his body. Since the fragment was more loosely connected than his actual soul, it got sacrificed."

"Really? Come on. That's so dumb. There should be some rule to stop that stuff… So hypothetically… If we had done the ritual correctly, what would have happened?"

"For one, you wouldn't have me that's for sure. You would have had a true god angel summoned, one called from the divine realm that wasn't heretic. The true god would have performed its duties instead of rebelling like heretic gods. Unfortunately for you it wouldn't have mattered. You lack the special sauce of morality with a seasoning of human decency. You would have died either way."

"Wow. That's rough. What about that spear?"

"Since I was summoned with the other soul, I knew the kid would probably live, but I did what I did to you. I used a dagger made of holy starlight to pierce the kid's heart. Then, I left him there. It would have been fine except the holy energy in the dagger along with the kid's willpower prematurely activated a sacred gear before his body was ready for it. The activation protected his heart enough that the kid could last about 5 to 10 more minutes without dying. Then, he got up and stabbed me."

"A sacred gear? Really? What type of sacred gear does that type of damage? Also, why can't you get rid of it."

Helel chuckled. "Did I say _a _sacred gear. I meant _the _sacred gear. The old coot's already gone, and he still somehow screws me over. Again."

Marius raised an eyebrow and stared at the spear. "That's…"

"Mhm."

"Wow."

"And to answer your second question. Heretic gods are different from the gods that run around on earth and the true gods from the divine realm. With enough willpower, we can manifest out of the divine realm to do what we want. With people doing rituals like you fools, it becomes easier as well. Unfortunately, one drawback/advantage is that we are shaped from the will and beliefs of humanity. We can manifest as one god but have the abilities of a different one because the different mythologies and tales the total of humanity changes as they are retold from the source."

Helel put his hands behind his back and lied down on the ground.

"My name is Helel. I was an angel of god, the Lightbringer. Then, my myth was twisted as I became Prometheus. This was when I disobeyed god and brought down fire for humanity. That's when it got twisted again when I rose up against my father in an effort to hold my own beliefs about humanity. That's when I got called the Usurper, or more colloquially known in the world as the Morningstar."

The god waved at the priest.

"How do you do. Lucifer, at your service."

Marius started laughing as tears streamed down his face.

"We wanted an angel and it turns out we summoned the devil."

"Yup. Now I'm going to make sure I finish the job. Nice last words by the way."

Lucifer laid his hand on Marius's head. He hummed small tune as Marius screamed from being burned inside out. Once Lucifer was sure the priest was dead, he removed his hand. Turning his head to face where Harry Potter was on the floor, the god had a sudden thought.

"That settles it. At least my portion as Prometheus knows some of what my foolish brother and wife did with the ritual. My pride won't allow me to do nothing. It refuses my killer to be anything but the best out of everyone else. Henry James Charlus Potter, you will represent everything I once was, my domains, my authorities. Be a badass oh Campione of mine, or else I'll be sorely disappointed."

Lucifer sighed as he felt the final vestiges of his life slip away. He prepared himself for the transfer. With one last look at his killer, he closed his eyes.

"At least do a better job at representing me than that sis-con that bears my title."

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes. It was completely dark. He couldn't move any part of his body.

'Well I'm dead again. _Great_.'

Suddenly, the world exploded into light and color. In front of Harry was what looked to be a teenager with purplish hair and ears like and elf. Before he could react, she started chanting.

_"The black art Epimethius and I left behind."_

_"__The sacred birth of an illegitimate child, shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch."_

_"A secret rite of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god."_

_"A gift from the heavens."_

_"The all-giving woman, Pandora, names you god-slayer, king of kings, my own son, and Campione!"_

She then cradled my head and gave a soft kiss to my forehead.

Everything went dark.

* * *

A hunter running with some wolves in the Balkans stopped and looked up.

A superhero firing his gun missed a shot and looked east.

A sage, meditating, opened her eyes.

A lady helping some villagers paused for a second.

A thief sneaking into a vault swore as he accidentally tripped an alarm.

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3: I Make a Deal With the Devil

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction made for enjoyment and not profit. Any and all characters mentioned in this story from the various fictions in this crossover belongs to their respective authors.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Make a Deal With the Devil**

Harry closed his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes.

"You know… I swear I just stabbed you. I'm also pretty sure we were in a cave. This doesn't look like a cave. Also… why are you…"

In front of Harry was the angel he had just killed, sitting on a couch. A very expensive looking velvet-red couch. The angel was leaning back with one hand behind his head. The other was holding an apple with a single bite eaten out of it.

"Why am I eating an apple?" The angel flourishes the fruit. "Don't you know? Assholes always eat apples. They become even bigger assholes when they take a bite and leave it, ruining the piece of fruit for everyone else."

Harry struggled to comprehend the scene in front of him.

"Ok. I'm just going to be here, by myself, and freak out, so I'll let just let you keep doing you."

Harry turned around. The blank nothingness of the surroundings seemed almost familiar…

"Ah! That's what it was. This looks like whatever the place people go in movies to meet god and stuff. It's literally a cliché. White floor expanding onto infinity, blue skies with a few clouds, and light coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once."

"Very astute."

Harry shifted to the a few feet as the angel moved to his side with a very serious expression. Maintaining eye-contact, the angel brought the apple up to its mouth.

***CRUNCH***

The angel brought down the apple and started chewing methodically, jaw moving up and down, while still staring at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and turned around again. Opening his eyes, Harry walked to the couch, sat down, and stuffed his face between the cushions.

'Nope. Nope nope nope nope. Just… please make it stop. I can't stand this insanity any longer.'

The angel sat back down on the couch, which had miraculously expanded to become L-shaped.

"So just out of curiosity, why did you kill me?"

Harry's reply was too muffled to hear.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

Lifting his face off the soft felt, Harry looked at the angel.

"Because you stabbed me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I see... What would have happened if I just hadn't done anything?"

"I probably would have just lied there until you had left. I'm not suicidal and getting between you, angel-dude, and whatever you were doing would have been a bad idea. I don't think I'm a bad person but I'm not risking my neck unless I know I could actually do something with at least a small chance I won't end up dead. Of course, since I was already was stabbed by you, I wanted revenge."

"I see." The angel took another bite of his apple.

"Hey, what's your name. I keep calling you angel-dude in my head and I figure I should replace it."

"Lucifer."

Harry broke out coughing.

"Lucifer? As in the devil? The guy that basically tried to screw over god and humanity and failed miserably? As in also the guy that has a pretty ok tv show named after him where he runs a nightclub, has sex with random woman, and totally undersells your looks?"

"Yes."

"And I killed you?"

"Also yes."

"Huh. Cool. So then why are you here. Why am _I_ here anyways?"

"That involves a bit of history."

Harry perked up. Lucifer gave him a puzzled look. Harry crossed his arms defensively.

"Don't give me that look. I actually enjoy history. It's pretty interesting. You also don't get a chance to learn directly from the devil that often either. Now math on the other hand can die a slow and horrible death."

"I understand, you were after all an English major. Now on to the history of this world-"

"Wait wait wait. How the hell do you know I'm an English major?"

"All in due time."

"What the fuck does that mean all in due time?"

Lucifer clenched his hand and the apple exploded into bits. "It _means _shut up and listen." With a wave of his hand, the bits of apple disappeared.

"Now, onto to the history of the world. During creation, the world was imbued with concepts. Now it's not like you think. Each fundamental force of the universe had a corresponding concept such as gravity, nuclear fission, electromagnetism, creation, death, etc. The world then started creating avatars to imbue those concepts once it got old enough. According to dad, those were interesting times, with beings being born and killed for a few million years. Soon however, the gods got bored and tried to create life. They failed, of course, but still kept trying. After a long time, and I mean a long time, Gods formed cliques, and eventually formed pantheons. Dad was a loner and kept to himself for the most part so he decided to make some children so he wouldn't be lonely."

Lucifer threw his hands in the air.

"TADA! Me and my brothers and sisters were born. Of course, my father wasn't satisfied after a couple millennia. See the problem with the angels was that in god's kingdom, we never changed. We fought other pantheons and a few changed personalities happened but for the most part, we stayed the same. So, dad and a couple other gods decided to make a race intelligent enough yet mortal so they would be entertained. The world had gone through a few extinctions and at that point, they found some monkeys. They modified the monkey genome enough that after a couple of generations, the first human-like organisms came. With a bit more experimentation you guys came about. Now that's when things got _weird_."

Harry laid his head on his hands. 'On one hand I'm fascinated and on another I can't believe we were experiments.' Lucifer continued his spiel.

"See after a certain point of evolution, you guys gained a sort of collective consciousness and will. The stories and legends of the gods on earth and their various realms that branch off earth got so ingrained into humanity that you guys actually created gods. However, these gods are "true" gods that live on a completely separate plane of existence that keep the world working. This also meant you freed the other gods of their duties of making sure the world functions and everything became fighting and petty and all that crap. However, the divine realm constructs also retained some of humanities will and stubbornness and will occasionally rebel. Those are heretic gods like me. Our myths are twisted with human tongue and we descend. We also cause untold destruction so lots of heretic gods were killed by the originals here on earth. Although, I think I have heard of a couple that killed their originals and took their places."

"Great. Lucifer, three sets of gods, divine realm, yada yada yada. What's the point?"

"The point is at some time Pandora and Epimetheus created a ritual that rewards humans that kill heretic gods. So, when you killed me, you completed the ritual. Great job kid. You now are a Campione, a god slayer."

"For someone dead you look really alive."

"Part of my legend was me as an angel. That's my angel form. Another, admittedly small, part of me is Prometheus. The biggest section of me was as Lucifer. Since you killed me kid, I wasn't going to have my Campione be a little bitch, so I sacrificed part of my soul to modify the ritual so I could meet you. I also transferred the rest of my soul into the authorities I gave you. When you die, there is a good possibility I may never reform."

"I… I don't know what to say. I'm flattered but also terrified that I switched the soul of an evil wizard for the actual devil."

Lucifer snapped his fingers. "That reminds me! How are you liking the otherworldly knowledge you received from your previous memories? I don't think you realize who you are. It threw me for a loop when I noticed an extra twenty years of memories until I saw up to the point in Limbo."

"What do you mean who I am? I'm Harry Potter… FUCK. I'm _Harry_ fucking _Potter_. I thought the piece of shit god said harem comedy. How the fuck is this a harem comedy."

Lucifer shrugged. "There's probably a guy with a harem somewhere in this world. I wouldn't be surprised if there were multiple universes meshed into one. With all those books there's a chance there are some overlapping realities. The multiverse is a big place."

"You're right. Although there are differences. Apparently, it's 2002 now but me in the books was born in like the 1980s. Although, there are a bunch more media than books. We have tv shows and even anime. I never really got into the latter, but I did have a girlfriend named Alexis who was really into it."

Lucifer smirked. "I know. The anime, Death Note, gave me so many ideas of things I could have done. Actually, this world seems similar to this one anime called Highschool DxD."

"I don't remember it. I only remember some of Death Note and one other one with a guy from the empire of Brittania or something."

"Code Geass."

"Yes that… Now that I'm actually having a somewhat tame conversation with you, what does Campione mean? I get that it's a godslayer, but I didn't get anything beyond that."

Lucifer manifested glasses on his nose and pushed them up.

"A godslayer such as yourself has increased stamina, regeneration, speed, strength, the ability to break fate, uber tier luck, godly instincts, magical resistance, a super enhanced pool of mana (which did wonders to your already ridiculous reserves as a child before), and the domains/authorities of the god/gods you kill. As a Campione you are expected to kill any heretic gods that pop up from time to time and you probably will be mobbed by various supernatural factions to recruit/kill you. More specifically for you, when you killed me, I decided to give you four authorities, but most have limitations."

Lucifer held up his hand and manifested four globes of light, one grey, one white, one black, and one red. The grey one flew out.

"Your first authority is called **The Deceiver**. This lets you hide from basically all supernatural forces from detection. The limitations of this ability are that your abilities as a Campione will be sealed and everything fixed by being a Campione comes back, such as poor eyesight, missing limbs, or any scars. Once you use too much power the authority breaks and you are no longer hidden. Once it breaks you can't use it again for another month."

The orb winked out. The white orb took its place.

"This authority is named **The Lightbringer**. The most basic part of this ability can be used without the aria, where you can conjure very small amounts of holy energy that can be used to heal injuries. The limitation is that you can only activate the aria once a day and only when you are grievously wounded and about to die. Once you activate it your injuries are healed, and you can summon light to attack."

The white orb faded as the black orb flew in front.

"This authority is titled **The Usurper**. When fighting against a king or queen of a pantheon, the limits on your authorities are released for that fight and you can temporarily seal an authority of another Campione that comes from a king/queen of a pantheon."

The black orb self-destructed as the final red orb took its spot.

"This is my magnum opus, the authority that represents me. Its title, **The Prince of Hell**. It has four stages. The first stage is without any incantation. It lets you control normal fire that can't harm god level beings. The second stage lets you summon and control hell fire. The third stage I named because it was too cool. I called it _Purgatory_ because it sets up a hellscape around you where you can control even more fire. However, it can only be used twice a day. The final part was the greatest. You see, once a Campione becomes experienced enough with an authority, they can do something called manifesting an avatar. This final stage let's you transform into a devil with massive boosts, but you get the devil weaknesses. It's a shortcut of sorts. You can also only use this once every two weeks unless under The Usurper authority. There is a chance you could learn how to manifest the avatar naturally."

The final red orb fizzled out. Lucifer spread his hands out wide.

"So? What do you think?"

Harry just sighed. "I think I need a drink."

Lucifer chuckled. "Our time is running to an end. My advice to you is to call upon The Deceiver as soon as possible because you are far too young. Good luck till we meet again."

"I swear to God I hope I don't see you again. Ever."

The light in the dimension disappeared.

Harry opened his eyes. 'I gotta stop being brought to weird ass places. My head hurts. WHOA. Everything's so clear! So _this_ is what the world looks like without shitty non-prescription glasses and perfect eyesight.'

Harry stood up and marveled at his arms and legs. 'Holy shit! I actually don't look malnourished!' Harry took a few steps forward and wobbled a bit. 'Am I taller? I hope so. I feel taller.'

Harry debated on actually using the authority Lucifer told him to use. Why would you trust anything said by the devil? Through careful contemplation, Harry sighed. Sniffing, Harry decided to follow the advice. 'Goodbye awesomeness, how I'll miss thee.'

Closing his eyes, Harry felt knowledge flow through his mind.

_"Betrayal, seduction, disguise, and death – the blood of the emperor cools, I name thee assassin, thief, liar, and cheat. None shall find what they seek."_

Harry felt his height recede, his arms became bone thin, his sight became cloudy and misted. Stumbling from the sudden change, Harry face planted on the stone floor. The blow to the head knocked him unconscious. Pain in his chest blossomed as Harry realized the injury by the knife came back. Before oblivion took him, Harry cursed in his head. 'I really got to stop passing out. This was a fucking stupid idea.'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was panicking. He was rocketing forward on his broom as he followed the last place his tracking spell had placed Harry Potter. He was in his office working on some paperwork when all the artifacts monitoring Harry's health suddenly exploded. Fire calling Arabella Figg, he found out that the Dursleys had sent Harry with a man of some sort.

Grabbing his broom, he cast an advanced tracking spell with showed him Harry's location. He immediately flooed to the ministry and took off from there. Around three quarters of the way there, the tracking spell also disintegrated. Fearing the worst Albus pushed the broom for all its worth.

Flying over a forest, Albus's eyes picked up on a clearing with automobiles parked in it. Landing in the clearing, Albus held out the Elder Wand. His eyes focused on a cave entrance. With a speed unnatural to someone of his advanced age, Albus rushed forward. Running down the dark corridors, his eyes were aflame with horror as he saw ran into the cave chamber.

Children mutilated and bleeding out on the ground. A dead priest inside a ritual circle. Other priests dying on the cavern walls. Finally, Harry Potter face down in a puddle of blood.

Rushing forward, Albus turned Harry over. The gaping wound in his chest horrified Albus. Checking Harry's pulse, Albus sighed in relief as he felt a weak heartbeat. Albus sealed the wound and forced a blood replenisher down Harry's throat. Unsure if a portkey would kill him, Albus left Harry on the ground.

He moved on and tried to seal the wounds of the other children bleeding out. Fortunately, he managed to save most of them, but some had already succumbed to their wounds. Looking at the priests, Albus decided they couldn't be saved. He surveyed the room and gasped as he saw a ditch with a trail of blood leading into it. Running to the edge, Albus shook his head sadly as he saw the mutilated body of a small girl.

"YOU THERE. WHO ARE YOU?"

Albus whirled around as a strong voice yelled out from behind him. His eyes brightened with recognition as he saw a man leading a trio of men in suits.

"Dumbledore? Why are you here? What happened in this god-forsaken place?"

"I must ask you the same thing Duke Goddodin. I came here because my charge, Harry Potter was tracked here. I came here as fast as possible and saved his life along with many of the children."

"We noticed a high amount of divine energy coming from this area and came to investigate."

Albus nodded. "There is a ritual circle of some sort in the center. I don't know the details but if any of your mages can provide healing to these children it would be of utmost imperative. They are merely stabilized to the best of my ability and I am a subpar healer at best."

The Duke nodded and signaled his mages to get to work.

Walking with Albus, the duke walked into the ritual circle, examining the markings.

"This is a summoning circle Dumbledore and it seems the purpose was to summon a divine being. Now if only we would know if the being was a Heretic God or not would be very helpful."

As the duo continued examining the ritual runes, one of the mages cried out.

"The boy is awake!"

Quickly shuffling, Albus Dumbledore went up to Harry Potter.

"Are you alright, my boy?"

Harry regained consciousness to the sight of one Albus Dumbledore. At least h e thought it was Dumbledore. It could be any other old man with a really long beard wearing weird robes. He was sort of blurry.

"All you alright, my boy?"

'Ok definitely Dumbledore.'

"Am I alright? Am I ALRIGHT? Let me see. I was sacrificed, died, met my parents, came back to life, got stabbed in the heart by an angel, fell flat on my face, and wake up with a creepy old man asking me if I'm alright. NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT YOU BATTY OLD COOT!"

The man next to Dumbledore perked up when I mentioned the angel.

"Are you sure it's an angel you saw?"

Harry gave the man a withering look. "No the man had shining blond hair, literally looked like perfection incarnate, had twelve angel wings, and could make things out of light. I _wonder_ what that could be?"

The man gave Harry a disapproving look. "No need to be snappy about it. Who knows what you saw? Lots of things have been mistaken as angels. Although, yours does seem to be a bit more obvious than the others."

Dumbledore spoke to the other man. "Duke Goddodin, if you would kindly excuse me, I think having multiple people here is stressing the boy out. This is on top of the already stressful things the boy has gone through with earlier. Maybe we should adjourn for now and talk the boy tomorrow. It is already late at night and he needs rest."

"Fine. We'll talk tomorrow Dumbledore. My mages will clean up the rest of this place and will canvas the area."

Dumbledore pulled out a vial.

"Here you go now. Drink this and you'll sleep for the night. We can talk in the morning."

Taking hold of the vial, Harry glared at it in disgust. 'Who knows where this has been. Did he really just pull it out of his robes? How many times has he done this to be this prepared?'

Putting his thoughts aside, Harry glared at the old wizard.

"No. I don't trust you. The man who brought me here was similar. He was nice too."

Dumbledore sighed. "I really don't want to force you, but it really is in your best interest to drink. These people were criminals. This will help you. If not, you will be in a lot of pain. We barely patched up your chest and you need to go another round of healing. It would be excruciating."

'Oh, I was stabbed. Forgot about that. Eh, let's stop being contrary since I'm pretty sure he means well.'

Harry chugged the vile concoction. He blinked and looked around.

"So when is supposed to –"

With a thump Harry Potter fell backwards.

The duke looked at Albus.

"Yes? It has been a while since I had to administer this potion personally, so I forgot to catch him. He probably will not remember where he got the bruise anyway. No harm done."

"No harm done he says."

* * *

Harry woke up to a soft feeling. Opening his eyes, he saw the pillow his head rested against and the mattress he was on. A blanket covered his body. Lifting the blanket up, Harry saw bandages crisscrossing his chest.

"It seems you are awake."

Harry snapped his head to the left. He saw Albus Dumbledore sitting down on a chair next to the wall.

"No need to be alarmed. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are currently in our infirmary. Can you please tell me how you ended up there?"

'Ok. Moment of truth Harry. Should I lie to him or should I tell him everything that happened. Hmmmm. Ok. I won't tell him about my previous life or about me killing Lucifer, but I could tell him about the spear I conjured, how I met my parents, and the sacrifice of Voldemort's soul. Now that's a plan.'

Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. "Fine. I'll tell you since you saved my life. My aunt and uncle wanted to get rid of me but wouldn't saying the freaks would find out. Since I was also a freak, Vernon called a friend who knew someone in the church. Then, a priest guy named Marius Sellzen picked me up. After I was picked up along with…"

Harry choked. 'No… Hermione Granger? I can't believe she died before but knowing who she would have been… I'm going to be sick.'

"Along with?"

Harry glared at Dumbledore.

"Hermione Granger. Her parents were dentists visiting her grandparents and she thought it was a bible study camp. We got put into the cavern and," Harry clenched the covers of the bed. "And they put on necklaces on our necks. They said it would stop the witchcraft of natural born witches. After that… After that they dragged us to the circle. The priest talked about killing witches and everything, and the made Hermione go forward."

Tears began leaking out of Harry's eyes. Anger coursed through his veins.

"They cut her and made her bleed into a cup. Then they _shot _her. They took the body and threw it into a **_ditch. _**They then made me go forward. The priest said something of sacrificing a soul and everything went dark."

Dumbledore stood up. Harry involuntarily flinched at the sudden movement. He walked to the bed and laid a hand on Harry's back.

"I'm so sorry to make you do this. Can you please tell me what happened?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore. He channeled all the feelings he felt to his parents in his parents in the past life and his hopes and dreams in this one. 'I may have lived previously but I'm Harry Potter dammit. I can do this.'

Harry began sobbing. "I met my parents. It was a place called Limbo. They said they had made a deal to meet me when I got there but they said they couldn't stay for long since I could live. They said I had a soul of an evil wizard inside me so it got killed instead. They said I could go back but they couldn't stay. I miss them. They also said I had a gift from god or something that would make my life easier. Apparently, I woke it up when I died."

Dumbledore looked stunned. "I… I'm sorry Harry. I can't believe what you have been through."

Under his breath Dumbledore muttered, "Tom's soul was inside him... I need to check the prophecy orb. If it is still there, then he must have… no he wouldn't. That magic is some of the foulest in the world. Gift from god? Does he have a sacred gear? Is that the power he knows not?"

Pretending he hadn't heard anything, Harry inhaled a shuddering breath.

"I then woke up and saw the angel. He had priests crucified on the walls and there was fire everywhere. Everything hurt so much. The angel came to me and made a dagger made of light and he said he would put me out of my misery. He stabbed me. Something happened and I summoned a spear. I tried to stand up and walk, but I fell. I woke up to see you."

"I see. Is there I can do? I can't imagine what you had to go through."

'This is my chance. This one request should hopefully bring some results.'

"I want to be trained. I never want to be this weak ever again. I want to be able to fight and never be a victim."

Dumbledore's eyes looked sad. "I see. I shall inquire if I can help you in this regard. If that is all, I need to talk to some people."

Dumbledore closed a curtain around the bed and walked out of the room.

Harry just stared ahead trying to assimilate the overload of information in his mind. The realizations of the supernatural, the revelations of his identity, his previous life, and the title he now bore. After around an hour or so, the man he had seen next to Dumbledore before walked in.

"Hello Harry Potter. My name is Duke Robert Goddodin and I'm from a coalition of mages and people knowledgeable of the supernatural called the Witenagamot. I was told of your desire to become stronger by Dumbledore. We can help with that."

The man held out his hand. For a long moment, Harry regarded the outstretched hand.

Harry reached out and grabbed the hand.

The duke smiled.


	5. Chapter 4: The Devil's in the Details

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction made for enjoyment and not profit. Any and all characters mentioned in this story from the various fictions in this crossover belongs to their respective authors.**

**AN: This is the first time I have written one so please bear with me. It's been a few months since I could update the story but no worries the story continues. Also, if anyone finds a mistake or some flaw in my logic or some plot holes, please tell me via PM or some other method. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Anyways, on with the show.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Devil's in the Details **

The mid-day sun shined through the stained-glass windows. A sixteen-year-old girl with long platinum blond hair gazed ahead blankly. Her green eyes were dim as she walked an ascended plane of existence. There was a knock at her door as it opened to reveal the girl's father. Duke Goddodin walked into his daughter's room. He took the girl's hand and squeezed it.

"Alice, please don't work so much. Your body is getting frailer every day and trying to activate your powers every single hour isn't helping."

"But daddy, I can't wrap my head around it. Two years ago, the sixth Campione was born. This was confirmed by the Black Prince at a later date and other reports from the various other Campione also confirm this. Usually, an average hime-miko can find the general area where a Campione is located with some difficulty. BUT I'M NOT AVERAGE."

The Duke sighed. "Alice, we talked about this. You've been trying to find this Campione for over a year and a half now."

"You don't understand! There is a Campione out there in the world and I didn't know anything about it! The sixth can be said to be a myth, but I know he exists. What type of person could hide so thoroughly from the sight of so many people, including me?"

The Duke stood up. "Alice, you seem to have forgotten something about Campione. Common sense doesn't apply to them and they're unreasonable. It's also why most of the supernatural factions and magical enclaves leave it to us mage associations that rely on godly enchants to handle the Campione. Now stop worrying and get some rest."

Alice turned to face her father with an impish smile on her face.

"Are you sure _you _should be the one to tell me to stop worrying? I can tell you're stressed about your little protégé going on another mission. You don't have to worry about him you know. The sacred gear he has scares the living crap out of me and he's already one of our best operatives."

Goddodin gave his daughter a deadpan stare. "The boy is ten and you're telling me he's one of our best operatives? That's quite sad isn't it?"

"He has more firepower than the next three combined and it's not like this is the first time you sent him out on an errand."

"You don't understand! He's only been sent out in parties of twenty or more. He's not in a team for the first time and even though we him chaperoned; I can't help but be worried."

"Like I said. Pot calling the kettle black."

The duke smiled at his daughter. "Fine. I'll stop worrying about Harry when you stop worrying about that Campione of yours. You're probably right about Harry as it's just a survey of an ancient ruin for him to get experience, but I have a funny feeling something's going to happen."

Alice turned her head to the window in her room. Sunlight streaked in and a slight breeze moved her hair across her face.

"I understand daddy, I'll try to stop. I just can't help but feel like he's out there. I wonder what he's doing."

Walking forward and pulling Alice into his chest, the Duke looked out of the window as well.

"So do I, pumpkin. So do I."

* * *

Harry Potter was using his spear to cut any branches that came close to his face. His ten-year-old, still slightly chubby face was blank from boredom. Behind him was a man in a suit and was casually walking through the forest with no problems.

"So… Dimitri, why are we in some unnamed forest in Belgium? I mean aside from the usual "we think there's a relic or temple so take a look and report back" spiel."

The birds chirped in the background. The crunches of branches as the footfalls of the two individuals resounded. You could faintly hear a cricket chirping. The whistling of Harry's spear as it was swung continued.

"Of course. Why would I expect a reply from the stoic Russian badass former exorcist? It's not like you trained me to use my sacred gear the past two years."

Dimitri just sighed. You could tell it was a common occurrence.

"Even as a former exorcist I was still raised in the church. You are using one of God's most beloved gifts like a simple machete. It… rankles me."

Harry let out a short barking laugh.

"Calm yourself meathead. A sacred gear was meant to be wielded by humans and I don't think the big guy would mind if I used it."

Dimitri nodded.

"Yes. Especially since you're a complete failure as a student. You have absolutely no talent in the spear and I'm surprised you aren't stabbing yourself still."

Harry had a pained expression.

"It was ONE TIME. It wasn't even my fault. Why bring up old news?"

"_Old news_? It was two months ago. I also don't understand how you missed the rock in front of you. It was a foot tall."

"ANYWAYS. Stop avoiding my questions Dimitri. Why are we here, or more specifically, why am _I _here?"

"I would assume we are here because the other supernatural organizations were putting pressure on the Witengamot on the competency of your training once your particulars got leaked out. The church was especially miffed that you refused to even think about working with them. This is a chance to get you experience and to show you off."

"So where are we supposed to be going. We've been walking forward aimlessly for over an hour."

Dimitri help up a compass. Looking at the compass and staring at the sky, he turned towards Harry.

"I have no idea."

Right as Harry was about to respond with a scathing remark he was interrupted.

***BOOM***

Both the individuals turned their heads to where the explosion came from. Looking each other in the eye, they both went off sprinting. Harry felt his legs fill with power as he manipulated some holy energy from his sacred gear into his body, letting him keep up with the speedy Russian in front of him.

After about five minutes, they arrived in front of a small temple. It was covered in moss and creepers. A tree was growing out from the structure. Dimitri turned back to Harry.

"I found it."

Harry rolled his eyes. Another explosion shook the temple. As Harry and Dimitri looked at the temple, the walls of it were shaking. A spiderweb of cracks started spreading and soon, the entire building was cracked and broken. After a few seconds, the structure crumbled inwards. A cloud of dust rose up.

Harry blinked a couple times. "Well, we can say there are no more ruins. Mission accomplished."

As the dust cleared slightly, a silhouette of a man could be seen. The tap tap of dress shoes were heard as a man stepped out into the clearing before the destroyed temple. He was wearing a black duster, black pants, and a white shirt with a black tie. His silver hair shone in the evening sunlight and his emerald green eyes glistened ravenously. By his side was a gigantic white wolf. Dimitri gulped. Harry narrowed his eyes and brandished his spear.

The man gave the duo a vicious grin.

"By your reactions I take it you know who I am. Bringing a small child with you I see. It seems the mage associations have fallen to a new low while I was gone. Even _I_ sometimes spare children in my hunts."

He stared at Dimitri. His hungry gaze causing shivers down the Russian's spine.

"Marquis Voban, I am very honored to meet you."

The Marquis smirked.

"An honor indeed. You're shaking in your boots. Although… why are you here? Has your association come to ask me a favor? Is the child insurance I don't kill everyone?"

Harry glared at the man.

"We've come to survey some ruins. If we knew you were in the vicinity, we wouldn't have come a hundred kilometers near this place."

Dimitri sent a panicked glance at Harry. His whole body was tense and sweat beaded on his brow. After a couple seconds of silence, the Marquis let out a laugh.

"It is truly the young who are ignorant and foolish. Even while knowing my identity you speak so honestly, it is refreshing. It is unfortunate however, since your caretaker has to die. He will make a fine addition to my army. You, boy, will be spared."

Voban snapped his fingers and the wolf pounced. Dimitri jumped to the side, but the claws of the wolf raked his abdomen. Clutching his stomach, Dimitri pulled out a sword of light and held it in front of him. Setting his stance, he was prepared to take the beast with him. The beast repositioned. Sitting back on its haunches, it prepared to rush at Dimitri.

The wolf yelped. It dissolved into motes of light. Harry glared defiantly at Voban, his spear having sheared the wolf in half. Gripping the spear tightly, Harry was prepared to loosen his seal. He had kept it on for the past two years, but he decided that he can't be the type of person to let someone he knows die just to keep a secret.

"Harry! Don't! What are you doing! He won't let you live now that you challenged him!"

Voban studied Harry. No one moved a muscle. Harry felt the restraints loosening as he started building up power. He felt healthier, his wounds from training started healing, magic boiled just under his fingertips.

'I hope I would be able to make out of this alive. No matter what, this fucker is going down with me.'

"**HAHAHAHAHAAAA!**"

Voban threw his head back and cackled maniacally. He focused on Harry.

"I know those eyes. Those same eyes, that same gaze. I've seen it before in the eyes of my older sibling and I've seen it every day in the mirror. That spear must have helped enormously. After all, it's unbelievable that a god was killed by a child, isn't that right sixth?"

Dimitri looked unbelievingly at Harry. Harry didn't flinch.

"Dimitri. If you trust in me at all… please run now."

"Harry…"

"**GO!**"

Dimitri scrambled backwards. His footsteps thudded against the ground. After a few seconds, it was just Harry and Voban. Harry stabbed the butt of his spear into the ground.

"You know… I really enjoyed spending time with the Witengamot. I enjoyed learning under Dimitri, Duke Goddodin, that idiotic Alice, and I didn't even mind the various attempts to get me to join other factions. Now that you outed me, I can't stay there. The Black Prince will come for me. Thank you so much, big brother. Truly indicative of a Campione."

"How unlucky. Don't worry, I will keep my word. You will be spared. I will even let that Dimitri fellow go as my actions has caused you some problems. I must ask, at what age did you become a Campione."

"I was eight years old."

Voban's eyes lit up with a sadistic glee.

"How… _exquisite. _I am very much impressed. You are the youngest Campione ever, I feel. Although, I am at quite a loss on how you kept it a secret, I won't pry."

"So… is this it? We talk and we go our separate ways?"

"Oh no." Voban licked his lips. "You see, you must ask yourself a question. Why did the esteemed Marquis come to run down grotto in the first place?"

He looked to the broken temple.

"Who am I to deny a chance for my little brother to get stronger? I hope you don't die."

Voban turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Pausing at the tree line, Voban addressed Harry.

"You should know I respect you out of all the other Campione on the basis of your age. Although, I have no doubt the Holy Lance of Longinus had a role to play. I don't think I've ever said this before in my life, but good luck. I'm actually looking forward to seeing your capabilities."

He disappeared.

Harry stood there for a few seconds. 'What did he mean by… no… SHIT. It's Voban, what did I expect. I guess I have to let go of the seal for good then.' Grabbing ahold of his glasses, Harry crushed it in his hands. 'At least don't have to wear this shit again.' He could feel his height shifting, his muscles growing and adjusting, his sight becoming clearer, scars and wounds disappearing. After a second, Harry could sense his authorities and could feel his virtual ocean of magical power.

'Thank father. It was stuffy under that seal. I had no idea why I suggested it. Actually, I did… but two years? Did you really have to keep it on for that long?'

Harry jumped around startled. His voice echoed through the clearing.

"Who's there? Who said that?"

'I'm hurt Harry. Did you really forget about me? After all I did for you? How sad. I guess my brother wasn't lying when he said no one would love me. Michael always was a bastard.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'Are you fucking kidding me? Lucifer? What the _fuck _are you doing in my head. I never wanted to hear or see you again.'

'Awww. I'm touched by the hate and scorn. You might not remember but I did say I sacrificed part of my soul. I just didn't specify where the soul was going when sacrificed. It's attached to my authorities by the way. Aren't you happy to have someone knowledgeable to lean upon in your times of crisis? Someone who knows _every single thing_ about you.'

'It would be nice IF YOU WEREN'T THE DEVIL. I legitimately switched having the soul of Voldemort in my head to having the literal devil. What the fuck. I want a refund. Send me back to the Dursleys. The funny thing is they were right in the end, I'm now the closest thing to evil incarnate.'

'Now don't be too harsh on yourself. That would be my wife. Now she's an absolute bitch. Maybe that's why I cheated on her. Eh.'

Harry stilled. He could feel something approaching. A long horn sounded in the distance. Turning to his left, he could feel a presence walking toward him. Out of the trees came out a seven foot tall being. He had the horns of a stag and the feet of a goat. His left hand clutched a gigantic horn.

'Ewwwww. Doesn't the guy know the concept of covering up?'

'Shut up Lucifer.'

The being had a deadly look on its face.

"You were the one that released my authority back to me. Cernunnos thanks you for releasing the strongest part of Cernunnos and letting me descend. You now must die for the knowledge that Cernunnos was less mighty than he was."

"Uhhh. I actually wasn't the guy that released your authority. It was another dude. His name is Voban, he's kinda tall, silver hair, really old. Ring any bells?"

"Why would a man ring any bells of mine. No matter. I shall visit this Voban after eradicating your existence."

'Fuck. Why do all heretic gods immediately go to the kill all living things option?'

'Repression?'

Cernunnos stamped one of hooves forward and tried to grab onto Harry. Harry jumped on the side of a tree and avoided the god's attempts to grapple. Lifting his left leg, Cernunnos kicked the tree, breaking it clean in half. Harry jumped and grabbed onto another tree.

'Damn. That was textbook karate. I wonder where he learned that?'

'Shut up Lucifer I'm trying to think.'

Cernunnos once again kicked the tree Harry was holding onto. Jumping onto yet another tree Harry tried to work his brain.

'Ok, Cernunnos. Where have I heard that? Well looking at him he looks kinda like a satyr or faun from Greek or Roman mythology. Maybe the gods fed into Cernunnos to become one? The name seems Celtic or Gaelic.'

'I think I remember him from the divine realm. He was annoying because he would keep boast what gods he originated from.'

'_Really_? Tell me more!'

'Sure! It's actually something I don't think you humans know but gods in the divine realm can manifest an avatar that has the most basic levels of godly consciousness and they mimic the heretic gods because once the god gains enough energy, the heretics are the ones that descend.'

'LUCIFER. I was being sarcastic. Also, I'm sure this is all very fascinating but unless you're going to be useful shut the fuck up.'

Cernunnos had gotten annoyed at Harry's avoidance tactics and had picked up a tree with his right hand and was trying to bash Harry with it.

'_Fine. _The dude kept talking about how he was descended from Pan and Faunus. He was also really angry about something. Something about a split essence and identity? I don't really remember.'

'I figured most of that out already but thanks.'

The god finally got angry enough and stopped. His face scrunched up in anger and the fingers holding the horn turned white. Holding up the horn to his mouth, the god let out a deep bellow. All around him, various divine beasts manifested. Wolves, bears, boars, and bulls came to his side.

"Cernunnos is the Lord of Wild Things! Cernunnos shall not be denied. **Kill.**"

The various divine beasts charged at Harry. Each was at least the size of a small bus.

'I think you actually have to start fighting now.'

Harry brought out his Longinus Spear and started killing the divine beasts. Cutting a wolf in the head and jumping over a charging bull, Harry grabbed a boar by the tusks. Tensing his legs, he grunted in exertion as he lifted the animal and slammed it into the ground. Retrieving his spear, he flipped over another wolf and charged straight at the god. Cernunnos sidestepped and kicked Harry in the side. Flying backwards, Harry smashed into a tree.

'Man, you suck at combat.'

'**SHUT UP.**'

'Jeez. No need to be so testy. I would suggest you start using some of my authorities. You'll just keep getting beat this way.'

'Guess I'll start using these. Cernunnos is the god of the wild and probably nature. I guess I'll go straight to level two.'

_"Fire and Brimstone. This is my judgement. This is Purgatory."_

From Harry's feet, a burning rotten smell emanated. A circle of flames spread and spread until nearly a mile of forest was consumed by flames. The grass withered and died. The soil turned red, the color of blood. Cracks appeared on the landscape, each one releasing gouts of flames hundreds of meters high. Cernunnos looked in horror as his forest around was burned up. A filthy black fire covered every tree and shrub.

'Now this is more like it.'

Harry gathered hellfire in his palms. Closing his eyes, he was immersed in the feeling of the flames, how they danced, how they devoured, how he could personally feel every single lick of fire. He felt countless animals being killed and consumed by the pitiless black fire. At the edge of his senses, he could make out a strong lifeforce barely out of reach.

'Dimitri…'

Cernunnos roared in rage. His antlers grew an extra two feet in length. He held a reed flute in his hand as more and more divine beasts were summoned by his side.

"Pan will punish this insult to the wild!"

Harry opened his eyes to stare into the wild and insane eyes of the heretic god. Directing the relentless mass of flames, he sent blasts of flame to kill and consume the animals. Shrieking, they all burned alive, the smell of burnt flesh pervaded the battlefield. Cernunnos started playing his reed flute. The fire covering the divine beasts started dying out and Harry could feel the edges of the Purgatory domain being overridden with various plant life.

Harry narrowed his eyes. Diverting the hellfire, Harry made it rotate around himself. After a couple seconds, Harry had created a black hurricane of pain and suffering, with himself at the eye. Pointing his spear of Longinus, he charged at the nature god.

'I need to interrupt whatever he's doing. It doesn't seem good and I can feel like something is off with this situation.'

Harry charged in at breakneck speed, while the god kept calmly playing his reed pipes. The inferno of fire buffeted the divine beasts letting Harry close in on Cernunnos. Harry kept increasing speed until everything around him was a blur. There was only him, his spear, and his target.

'Harry stop! He's baiting you in!'

The Longinus spear pierced into Cernnunos's left shoulder. The god had shifted to take the hit originally aimed at his heart. The spear was completely impaled into the god and wouldn't budge. Harry's eyes widened as he took notice of the vicious grin on the god's face. Throwing himself to the side, Harry barely avoided a spear to the face.

"ARGH!"

Harry yelled out in pain as the spear took out a chunk of his shoulder instead. He summoned a wall of fire to cover his retreat, but the god kept charging through it. Frantically, Harry dematerialized the Longinus spear and had it reappear in his hands. Bracing himself, the shaft of the Longinus spear took the brunt of the god's slash.

Cernunnos held a heavy spear in his left hand creating back-breaking pressure. Harry's arms shook as he tried keeping the weapon away from him. The god bared his teeth at the Campione and abruptly let go. Caught unawares by the sudden change, Harry stumbled. A hoof came up and slammed into Harry's chest, sending him flying again.

Landing roughly on the ground, Harry rolled for a few more meters until he was lying on his back around a half kilometer away from the god. Wracked by coughs, Harry could taste the blood in his mouth.

'You really suck at this.'

'Thank you so much Lucifer for your helpful commentary for the entirety of the fight.'

'I did try to warn you about getting baited.'

'It's _kinda_ useless when I was already a foot away from the dude.'

'Harry you're just charging in aimlessly. It's not going to work. You're slow and weak. Think and stop being an idiot. I know it's a hard thing for you Campiones to comprehend. Using your intelligence is useless when most of the time you can simply overpower your problem.'

'FINE. You want me to think? I'll think. Ok. Lucifer is right about be never winning close quarters. I have no talent at all in this area and I can't forget I'm ten years old. I'm never going to beat him like this. I need to keep my distance. Focus Harry. You're a wizard. Think like a wizard. NO. Don't think like an idiot. Shit. What the fuck do I do?'

'You should also remember the god by the way.'

Harry struggled as he stood up from the ground. His enhanced eyesight could make out Cernunnos looking down on him.

"What's wrong little Campione? Are you hurt? This is the power of Mars Silvanus, might unmatched, skill unparalleled. Resistance is futile."

'Fuck this, fuck the cooldown as well, and most of all, fuck that god.'

'Ahhh. How wonderful. This reminds me of the good old days.'

_"The Legions of the dammed are mine to command. Unbound by Solomon. Carnage unleashed. The inferno rages and earth shakes. The Devil wakes."_

Harry felt himself changing. His black hair elongated until it came down to his shoulder. The vibrant emerald of his eyes became corrupted and morphed into a dark black, the pupil expanding, encroaching upon the sclera, until his eyes looked like windows to the abyss. A pair of bat wings sprouted from his back. The hellscape around him expanded as fire danced in the air. Harry gripped his sacred gear, the Holy Lance of Longinus in his hand, ready to battle.

"OW SHIT FUCK DAMN IT. WHAT THE FUCK!"

Harry dropped his holy spear onto the ground.

'Oh! Don't you know? Since it is an authority and not you manifesting an avatar, you also get all the disadvantages when transforming into a devil since you are merely changing the body and it isn't in sync with the soul.'

'What the fuck Lucifer? You didn't think it would have been good for me to know? I don't have a weapon anymore.'

'In my defense I thought it was an obvious conclusion to make and I'm pretty sure I told you this. Also just blast the dude with fire. You can't fight close up anyways.'

'Fine. Let me see if I can do this.'

Harry shifted his stance. Bringing his hands together and inwards, he started concentrating the hellfire into one single, dense point. Squatting slightly, he recited the aria which signified this powerful move.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

'Don't take ten episodes, will you?'

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The Horned God just stood in place. Harry closed his eyes and drew upon as much control as his powers offered, summoning more hellfire and concentrating it onto a ball. Within his hands lay an orb of untold heat and power, its awesome might clear to anyone who sees it. A half of his mana was used up. Finally, Harry could feel his power at his peak, ready to unleash devastation upon his enemy.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

'You can open your eyes now.'

Harry cracked open his eyes.

'Did I get him?'

'You missed.'

'_Fuck_.'

'Indeed. Using a long range attack with your eyes closed and with the target standing a half-mile away might have been a bad idea.'

A deep rivet was seen in the earth. A long swath of destruction which dug out a channel around a mile long. Unfortunately, the attack was around one hundred feet to the right of the intended target. The target which was now walking towards Harry.

"Using even more of this corrupted energy. Once you realized you were outmatched, you're like a coward and attacking from afar. As expected from a Campione. However, this is fine. Feel the power of the purifying sun and light. One of the twelve Adityas, **PUSHAN**. Feel the power of twelve suns."

A blinding radiance shone out from above the heretic god. Twelve bright orbs of light and fire illuminated the charred and broken landscape. With blistering speed, one of the suns shot towards Harry.

'Dodge!'

Harry instinctively jumped into the air. He went higher and higher until he realized he could fly.

'Shit! I can actually use these wings!'

'Of course. They aren't decoration.'

'But like how? I can't flap these and they are way too small.'

'You fly using magic. The wings are there as an identity marker and as a stabilizing piece.'

'Sooo the wings are decoration?'

'… pay attention to your battle.'

The sun blasted into the area where Harry was standing. The orb detonated and released energy in a blast.

'Fuck! I wasn't far enough. The energy clipped me.'

Harry panted. The energy released by the detonation burned and dug deeper into him. It seemed to be semi-sentient.

The heretic god laughed. "Pushan hates you. The light of Pushan's power purifies everything it touches. It especially hates The Destroyers. And you Campione, are destruction."

Harry winced as the energy attacked his body from the inside, restricting his movement. Harry threw himself into the air as the god sent four of his suns. The air warped as four simultaneous detonations occurred. Harry twitched as he was slammed into the ground. Turning to face the sky, Harry saw the remaining suns blasting towards him. He couldn't move, the leftover energy restricting him. Harry concentrated on his domain, seeing if he could call upon enough hellfire to combat the flying orbs. The domain had massive holes in it as the exploding suns cleared the area of fire. Needing an escape as quickly as possible, Harry concentrated. He noticed a connection between him and the hellfire that wasn't there before. Tugging on the connection, Harry felt his world explode into pain.

***BOOM***

Harry saw the explosion from a distance. It eradicated everything in the area, leaving a smooth scar on the earth.

'I can teleport! Fuck yeah! It seems wherever there is fire I can replace myself and teleport there. Although, it doesn't help that anything I do gives me immense pain and I can't move.'

'I remember now!'

'What _now_ Lucifer?'

'I remember the god from the divine realm. He was always boasting about the gods he originated from.'

'You already covered this.'

'Yes, but now I actually remembered what gods he came from and why I was annoyed with him. Cernnunos was a combination of Pan and Faunus. Faunus has a counterpart called Silvanus and it seems somehow Silvanus is related to the Roman god of war. Anyways, the important bit is that Cernnunos has an identity crisis. He would only be able to use one authority at a time and would only be able to use the authorities of the god he identified with.'

'How was that important? Get to the point.'

'Patience. Pushan is related to Pan as a cognate as the names have a similar origin. Silvanus descends from an Indo-European god that no human remembers the name off. The identity of the god was lost, but the legacy wasn't. The principles of the god migrated to India later on became known as Rudra in Indian mythology.'

'And?'

'Rudra can also be known by another name.'

The heretic god noticed that Harry wasn't dead. It summoned the spear of Mars Silvanus and started trotting towards him.

"Your end is near Campione."

'GOD DAMN IT LUCIFER STOP BEING DRAMATIC.'

'Heh. God damn it. Anyways Rudra also became known as Shiva. Cernnunos was always annoyed that he never inherited the authorities of the main god but only got associated with the lesser god.'

'Ok. That's good. He's only related to the main god of a major pantheon. Great. I'm so fucked.'

'Well. It's been a nice run kid. I was expecting to experience life for a bit more, but it's been good while it lasted.'

'Shut the fuck up Lucifer. I'm not going to die. I need to think of something.'

The heretic god kept coming closer and closer to Harry's position.

'I got it! Since his authorities have no synergy I can take advantage of that.'

'What?'

'Watch.'

Harry threw his palm out. His muscles screamed as the energy within him tried to prevent his movement.

"Stop!"

Surprised, the god skidded to a halt.

"What are you trying to do? Have you realized the superiority of Mars Silvanus and decided to give up?"

"You may have defeated me. But know this, it was only because your abilities countered mine. You have no real power, Heretic. You are just a combination of various minor gods that got lucky."

Cernnunos gripped the spear tightly. Rage could be seen in his eyes.

"Pitiful talk from someone who is being crushed."

Harry smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. "Am I being crushed?"

'Harry! That's the rest of your mana! What are you doing?'

Purgatory roared to life. The holes in the domain were quickly patched up by the sprouting of hellfire. The landscape once again was filled with the foul black flames.

"You are nothing without the power of Pushan."

Cernnunos roared out in rage. "You want power? I have more power in my hand than in your whole body. Fine pathetic Campione. I will show you the meaning of true power. BEHOLD. This is the power… of RUDRA."

The Heretic god morphed. He grew two arms out of his back and manifested a trident-like spear. Above him, clouds started gathering. After a few seconds, the sky was filled with dark storm clouds for miles around. Lightning flashed. Rain started pouring down and gale force winds roared across the battlefield. The hellfire was being pushed down by the rain and wind by the storm. Holding the weapon aloft, Rudra addressed Harry.

"Die."

'Good job kid. He's is even more overpowered now.'

'Hey Lucifer… you told me that Rudra is Shiva.'

'Indeed. That just shows you are in a greater predicament than before.'

'Yes. Rudra is Shiva, The Destroyer. The one thing that Pushan hates.'

The energy that locked Harry down now provided no impediment. It couldn't manipulate Harry's body since the light energy would damage it, so the energy seeped into the one thing that could help Harry kill Rudra. His soul. More specifically his sacred gear.

The heretic god charged forward. Harry locked eyes with Rudra. Anger clouded the god's eyes and judgement. In a blink of an eye, the god had reached to Harry's position. He thrusted his weapon forward.

'What the fuck are you doing kid? MOVE!'

Harry coughed up blood as the weapon found purchase in his stomach. Rudra stood back and admired his handiwork.

"Here's the power you wanted to see."

Harry grinned. His teeth were stained with blood. He receded back to his original state, devil transformation exhausted, with barely any mana to keep up the change. Gripping the weapon, Harry slowly drew it out of his torso.

'Good job kid. You died impressively. In fact, I think this is karma because you killed me the exact same way.'

'Sorry Lucifer, but I'm gonna have to disagree with that one.'

_"Water to wine, blood for blood. I am the light from the heavens sent to guide the flock through the dark. Rest and rejuvenate for the sick and weary. Rise steadfast and strong, better than before. I am the Lightbringer."_

A blinding light originated from Harry's body. The wounds from the fight healed until it seemed like they never existed. Rudra flinched backwards; his hands shot up to cover his face. The Holy Lance of Longinus manifested in Harry's hands. It was different from before, the blade on the tip being bigger and a mystical light swirled around the shaft.

Lunging forward, Harry brought the weapon down on the stunned god.

**"FUCK YOU GOAT MAN"**

'Kinky'

The spear found it's mark as it pierced through the head of the god. After a few seconds of thrashing, the god grew still. The body lied flat on the ground. Harry stood there staring at the half man, half goat. After a short interval, the body dissipated into motes of greenish light.

'Really Lucifer? Kinky? What type of shit is that?'

Harry de-summoned his sacred gear.

'Fuck you goat man? You couldn't have said anything else? Legitimately that might have been one of the worst things I've heard. You could have gone simple and told the dude to die, or perish, or disappear, or any number of things. You could have told him anything else but instead you go with fuck you goat man. I needed to come up with some sort of response to that failure.'

'Whatever.'

Harry scanned the surroundings. What was once a lush, temperate forest was now a blackened, desolate land. The scars of battle were etched into the earth and smoke and ash lingered. Taking one last stock at what he had done during his fight, Harry realized he can't go back to Britain and the Witenagamot due to his identity being exposed. Suddenly, Harry had a rush of clarity as he felt the new authority from the god he slew. Noting down the effects, he was suddenly struck with an earth-shattering question.

"What the _fuck_ do I do now?"

'Go out, get some food, and party! I haven't partied in millennia. I know what you need. Waffles. I've heard so many great things about them and I'm sure they can fill the gap in your soul as you now abandon everyone you know for the great unknown. I've never had them myself, but we should really get some.'

Harry sighed. He could already envision a future where he only had Lucifer for company and to talk to. The future looked very bleak.

'You know what I need to do?'

'Waffles?'

Harry looks around at the hellscape around him and at the tree line in the distance.

'I need to get out of this fucking forest.'

* * *

Duke Goddodin sat at his mahogany desk, looking through the latest reports sent in by the various members of the Witenagamot, but his mind kept wandering. Thoughts of Harry and the mission he was sent on filled his mind. A sense of unease permeated his being. It was an instinct that had pulled him out of various situations. The instinct was telling him something was about to go wrong.

The Duke snapped to attention. His phone was ringing. Picking up the call, the Duke answered.

"Hello? Dimitri. Wonderful. Have you finished your mission? Complications? What complications? I see… "

The duke laid the phone on the desk and brought his hand up to his nose. Pinching bridge of his nose, the duke picked the phone back up.

"So… the sixth Campione. I see. Report in as soon as possible."

The Duke hung up the phone and stared at the machine in contemplation. He let out a strained laugh as he processed what he had just learned.

"Alice will be so angry."

* * *

The Department of Mysteries contains many different trinkets and areas of magic that are available for study. The desk of Augustus Rookwood contained a smattering of papers, some calling for more finding for certain areas, others reports on the various studies being conducted.

Sitting at his desk, he picked up a paper sent by the Americans. The title read, "Request for Cooperation for Research on the Similarities Between The Veil of Death and The Sunnydale Hellmouth."

Giving the paper a quick glance, Rookwood shifted it into a massive stack of papers. Mentally filing the paper as unimportant, the Unspeakable went back to work.


End file.
